Zoro's Reluctance
by Johnny Hendo
Summary: After another run in with and berating by Tashigi, Zoro explains why he won't finish her off. [One Shot]


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

 **Also, this doesn't really have any place in the timeline.**

* * *

 **Zoro's Reluctance**

* * *

"Why won't you kill me?"

" _That woman. Why won't she just leave well enough alone? I'm giving her a chance to live. Most people would be begging me for yet she seems demands a reason for it."_ Zoro thought to himself, rather annoyed at having to have this conversation again. He sheathed his swords and turned to walk away when another shout from the dark-haired woman came to his ears.

"Is it because I look like your dead girlfriend? I'm not her, Roronoa! So, turn around and let's finish this." Tashigi yelled at the back of the green-haired swordsman. It wasn't a yell in anger, but more like one in desperation to get an answer. They had been doing this for quite a long time now. This back and forth. Chasing and fighting. Life of a pirate and a marine.

Zoro winced at that comment before scowling and replying, "I have my reasons. Why don't you just leave at that?" He continued walking away from the look-alike woman. Although, on the contrary, Tashigi had changed quite a bit over the years and while she still beared some similarities to his old friend and rival such as her hair color and antagonizing personality, there were also noticeable changes. Still, her similarity was still part of the reason he wouldn't finish her off, but there was more to it.

"Or is it because I'm a girl? That's pretty chivalrous for a pirate." She sniped back at him. The former pirate hunter stopped walking and glared back at her. Something about it wasn't a glare of murderous intent that he was known for, but Tashigi had failed to notice it as she went wide eyed for moment before regaining her nerve, "So, is that it? Did I finally touch a nerve, Roronoa Zoro?"

Truthfully, the marine captain wasn't sure why that comment had affected him like it had. She had said before even while knowing it wasn't true as she knew he fought and defeated other women in the past. She felt a tug at the collar of her shirt as she lifted off the ground. Coming back to reality she met eyes with Zoro. He was contemplative, searching for the right words. She could tell that he wasn't going to kill her, but something about the look was unnerving. It just wasn't him or at least not the person she was used to seeing or hearing about.

"Why do like to say that? I don't really give damn about you being a woman! If that was the reason then I would be dead a few times over at this point! You know that isn't true yet you continue to say it." He let those words sink in before continuing, "You want to know why I haven't killed you?"

Tashigi let a breath escape her as she was shocked to hear that question. She gulped and nodded. She wanted an answer to this.

"I don't kill you because it would only feel like a confirmation of what her father said." Zoro answered solemnly. He didn't know why he finally confessed this to her. All of these years of annoyances and that question about her being a woman. He couldn't let it sit any longer.

Tashigi was just confused. She didn't know what he meant by that. " _Does he mean that girl? The one that I apparently look like. What does her father have to do with this?_ " She thought to herself trying to figure out his meaning.

Zoro let go of her collar before continuing. "To some extent, you are right. It is because you share some similarities to my friend and because you are a girl, but that isn't entirely the reason." He took a pause to look at her. She still seemed confused, but was attentive to what he was saying. She had been waiting years to hear this.

"2001 wins and 0 losses. That was her record against me when we fought. I could never beat her. I trained and I pushed myself, but she would always win." He clenched his fists as he went through his memories. "Her dream was to be greatest swordsman in the world, a dream that I share. But her father told her that she would never be able to accomplish that dream because she was girl. He told her that in a few years, our differences would catch up to each other and I would defeat her simply because of our gender." He sighed.

Tashigi didn't know what to think of this confession. Confusion still racked her brain, but she couldn't but feel sorry for Zoro and this girl. "What does this have to do with me though?"

He growled in frustration at having to continue this. He was hoping maybe she would understand what he had meant. The three-sword wielder looked back at the sword collector and continued his explanation.

"Her father made it seem like her record against me meant nothing. I would someday be better than her. Not because I was finally better, but because she could not get any better." He paused for a moment. "You… you are so much like her. Even if it isn't the case, beating you as easily as I could have would only feel like a confirmation."

There was nothing she could do at this point, but stare at the swordsman. He was shaking, but he wasn't angry. This was sadness. An emotion she thought the man before her didn't possess.

"We made a promise to become the world's greatest swordsmen. She… she died the next day after falling and hitting her head. My sword, the Wado Ichimonji, was her sword. Her father, my sensei, gave it to me after she died." A few tears fell from his face as he finished recounting his story. He closed his eyes to try a stop anymore from rolling down his face, but it didn't help much.

The marine dropped her sword to the ground and began walking towards the now broken man. His pride was gone. Realization had finally hit her. Defeating her would serve a purpose. It would be his greatest victory if she was stronger, but because she wasn't, it would be his worst victory. It wouldn't feel good. It wasn't a challenge. Just a reminder that he didn't want to accept. She was a woman and more often than not, she would be weaker than him.

Zoro opened his eyes when he heard her footsteps stop in front of him. She was giving him a hard look. It was the same look that Kuina gave him when they made their promise. Determination. That's what that look held.

"I will get stronger and I will become worthy to cross blades with you, Roronoa Zoro." Tashigi simply said. There was fire in her eyes though. She wasn't looking to capture the man in front of her or even threaten to kill him. It was a challenge. One that that the green-haired swordsman could tell and knew it was real. There was no fear in her voice.

He stared at her for another few seconds before replying with a grin, "I'll be looking forward to that day, Tashigi." He outstretched his arm to her and she responded in kind, shaking on it. It was a promise.

Zoro turned back around to walk away again with a smile on his face. He was actually excited about the challenge.

"Umm… Zoro?"

Zoro turned around to see a smirk across the dark-haired marine's face. He raised an eyebrow at her question.

"The harbor is that way." Tashigi finished while pointing her thumb behind her. The opposite way he was walking.

An embarrassed look crossed his face as he began to walk past the now giggling woman.

"See you around, Roronoa!"

A grin spread back across his face as he raised his hand to wave goodbye.

* * *

 **To any big fans of the series, I'm sorry if I did a disservice to either of these characters. I actually have not watched the whole series or read the manga at all. I just finished Skypiea in the anime. This idea came to me and I felt like writing it. Thanks if you liked the story. Leave a review, let me know any problems. Sorry if you didn't like the story or hoped it was longer. Also, to anyone waiting on a new chapter of "Gohan, World Savior," I will probably get a chapter out tomorrow.**


End file.
